Elemental Neutralization
by hoppipaway
Summary: Sooo I have had this idea for quite a while and it is a complete work in progress and subject to change at any time. Any suggestions please feel free to message me. (: Enjoy!


Power used to be something great. Something to strive towards, and something to feel accomplished about yielding.

But now power is only feared.

And people who are deemed too powerful need to be eradicated.

Some people are born with the ability to control an element. Fire, Air, Water or Earth. And then the peacekeeper, the Avatar controls all four. There are many sub elements that the everyday bender can control. Fire benders can also control lightening. Water benders have healing capabilities, and can bend the water in living things as well; such as plants and regrettably people. And Earth benders can bend metal, as well as sand.

The world thought that they had the chance to finally catch their breath, and especially the benders of Republic City after Amon's reign of terror had been stopped. Benders and nonbenders were at an even more awkward place than before. Nonbenders still felt as though they were being treated unfairly by those who possessed some elemental power and benders feared those who had more skill than themselves.

But the world was supposed to fall back into balance now that the Avatar defeated Amon and all should be swell, right? If only it were that easy. Avatar Korra didn't have time to celebrate her victory for long before her duties were calling her to the South Pole. There was apparently conflict between the South and North and it needed her immediate attention; so she, Master Tenzin and his family, along with her friends Mako and Asami were in the South Pole mere days after the equalists were stopped.

New government was formed in republic city, and the people were represented by new faces of benders and nonbenders alike and they no longer had a president.

They came to a conclusion, Amon was able to hone his skill as a water bender until he was able to bend the water in people and control them. Therefore powerful benders were the enemy, they took their power too far and were prone to suppressing others with their power. So the counselors came to a conclusion that benders were no longer allowed to surpass their abilities of the basic earth, water, air and fire powers. Companies were no longer allowed to power their equipment with lightening bending, nor were construction projects allowed to be implemented with metal benders. The economy and society itself was in a state of decline, though the counsel assured the people of Republic City that it was for the greater good of the people and this mindset set off and was spreading throughout the world thanks to a new brand of law enforcement called the neutralists. They were not only a brash mass of people, using chi blocking to coerce anyone they found expanding their elemental horizons, but they were also charismatic. They were visiting all corners of the world spreading the fear of powerful benders and stationing neutralists everywhere from various air temples, to the surrounding earth villages and cities even to the ember islands and the fire nation capitals. They were rooting both their ideals and men with little to no haste at all.

Republic City was once a bubbling place of opportunity and in the matter of a few months it had become half the place it used to be. The city was divided. The West was where all of the council members lived and worked, where neutralists were trained and shipped out and where the captured "too powerful of benders" were held. It was simply called The Holding in Republic City, but prison would have been a sufficient thing to call it. The wooden, windowless building seemed to reach the clouds. No knew, exactly how they kept all of those captured people in there but it was very well secured, that was for sure. The building had two miles of land surrounding the whole thing, all covered with guards, fences and guard towers. Certainly wasn't the pleasant part of town.

The East side was a shadow of what the city used to be, though at least there was still some attempt. Merchants, restaurants and entertainment facilities were not allowed to close they were merely relocated and were forced to operate as usual. There was still some tourist trafficking in the city, and the neutralists ensured so in hopes to catch more powerful benders.

How is the Avatar letting all of this happened? Even though she was on the opposite side of the world she should have been able to catch wind of what was happening in Republic City, right? Not only were the neutralists strong and charismatic they were also cunning. A horrible mixture really. The "fighting in the North" was, as you'll find out later, a plot to get Korra and her family to leave the city and keep her preoccupied. They went to very specific measures to fake correspondents with her and to make sure no word of mouth had traveled to either region because they had big plans for the Avatar.


End file.
